clockworkrpgfandomcom-20200224-history
Angels
Angels are exactly what they sound like: humans with wings. Although some angels have other various defects, any humanoids whose greatest genetic oddity is a big ol' set of wings are generally grouped together as one species. Creation Angels began as human experiment to create a new breed of soldier, as protection in the sky. This first try at creating the perfect warrior was abandoned when the first gryphons were successfully bred and proved to be a stronger, more agile fighting unit. Anatomy Angels are capable of flight, but because their bodies were not properly designed for flight, it takes many years of practice and constant conditioning for an angel to get in - and remain in - flying condition. Many suffer from stunted growth in one or both wings, making flight impossible, and even those who do manage to get in the air find that they are not nearly as aerodynamic as even a fledgeling gryphon. Possible Health Complications & General Physiology 'Deformation' It should be noted that later generation of angels are more likely to suffer from deformations...this has only been observed. Deformation occurs most the bones. However, some angels have been known to suffer from circulatory and respiratory illness as well. Some theories as to why deformation occurs in later generation is is as follows; a. Genetics of earlier created angels were highly controlled by those who were creating them. So therefore, as angels began to reproduce, their genes began to develop in more unpredictable ways, especially when angels breed with other Xes, surges, and humans. It appears that human traits are dominant to avian traits during genetic development. 'Deformation in Bones and Wing' The weight and anatomical structure for earlier angels was highly specific. To enable flight, their bones were of a lighter weight...sometimes mostly in the wings. It should also be noted that earlier angels had shorter statures and 'lithe' builds. Angels of newer generations have grown to steadily taller and more average heights. However, this height doesn't necessarily mean more deformation, although in some cases deformation and larger builds seem to be linked. Later generations of angels occasionally suffer from bones that are weak and more prone to disease and breaking. Proper wing development is also becoming steadily rarer. It seems apparent that the genes seem to be more inclined to develop distinctly human traits, rather than avian...so, in essence, the importance of proportionally correct wings are of secondary importance when a fetus is developing... Wings and Fetal Development This might also be because women are not fit to give birth to creatures with wings, and wings often cause complication, and are sometimes removed through invasive surgery before the baby is born. Also, when wings are developing within the womb, one wing may not be given as much room to grow as another, or one wing may become tangled in the umbilical cord and therefore a baby is born with wings of two different sizes, or one wing is suffering extremely from atrophy or has even died. 'Wing Atrophy' In many cases, the wings are unusable due to deformation (i.e: wings are two different sizes, wings are too small, there is insufficient bloodflow to wings for proper growth of feathers). Due to their lack of use, they can atrophy, just like any other limb. This process can be extremely painful, but reversed or corrected through exercises, physical therapy, or amputation. 'Wings, Spine and Amputation' Spine development and wing weight and proportion are dependent on one another. This is why the amputation of wings is highly uncommon and unrecommended for older angels. Their spines have already grown to accommodate the musculature and weight of their wings. Late removal of wings can result in an angel's inability to walk or even stand or sit straight. If wings are removed, it is often done when a child is an infant. Amputation is still a dangerous prospect, however. The musculature of the wings is incredibly tied to the nerves and muscles surrounding the spine. However, these muscles are not highly developed in infancy..another reason as to why amputation later in life is unrecommended. 'Wing and Arm Deformations' Recently, those with angelic syndromes have been born with elongated, thinner arms, and joint structure that mimics that of wing anatomy. Feathers have been noted to start sprouting not only on the back and behind the ears, but also on the calves, ankles, and across the back of the arm. This is to say, the arms are deforming into more wing-like organs. Some angels have even been born with fewer fingers, much like bats. This may or may not be because avian genetics are not recognizably mammalian, so some angels are developing anatomy more similar to that of bats. Keratin and Epidermis Deformation These kind of deformations are noted to be unpredictable, and can often occur throughout an angel's lifetime, regardless of how healthy they are at birth. These deformations are capable of appearing, and then naturally fading before possibly reappearing again. Some examples of this might be hair loss and nail loss (the hair and nails being replaced by temporary or permanent feathers or 'talons'..the talons being a more condensed growth of keratin that is more pointed rather than rounded). 'Feather Growth' The development of feathers during an angel's lifetime has proven to be sporadic and unpredictable. Occasionally, feather development might even be nonexistent on the wings, and appear in other odd patches on the body. Common areas for feather growth are as follows: Behind the ears, nape of the neck, chest, arms (usually focused on the wrists and forearms), legs (calves and ankles), the chest, and in more extreme circumstances angels might be born with no hair at all, and only foliage (for example, an angel might develop a full head of feathers, rather than hair). 'Epidermis Pecularities' Sometimes angels are born with a skin condition that has yet to be named. Commonly it is referred to as 'avian scaling'. This 'scaling' or hardening of patches on the epidermis is focused on the limbs of a patient, most commonly around the hands and feet. This is thought to be the result of avian genetics (the skin pattern resembles that of avian legs). Circulation and Respiratory Complications Angels were originally genetically designed to have strong hearts and lungs that would be able to sustain the body for strenuous activities, like flight. However, this tampering with genetics that was originally supposed to be helpful, has only become hurtful for future generation. Enlarged hearts and irregular heartbeat are not uncommon conditions for younger generation of angels. Mental Conditions 'Claustraphobia' Those with angelic deformation or avian genetics have a tendency to be inclined toward claustrophobia. This is often misdiagnosed as just anxiety. Claustrophobia among angels is not a constant, and most of the time isn't very severe. Claustrophobia makes itself known by symptoms such as aches and pains (which cause it to be misdiagnosed as depression), cold sweats brought on by panic attacks, and of course, anxiety. Many angels don't experience it until later in life, and sometimes only have the sensation of claustrophobia once or twice during their lifetime. Sometimes the angel won't even recognize what their anxiety is caused by, and a trip to the psychologist might actually be a better cure than medication. It should be noted that there are current theories and experimentation of claustrophobia and among angels who either bind their wings or rarely exercise them. Constant discomfort due to cramped wings is theorized to inspire claustrophobia. Angels in Society The community as a whole views angels as pests whose usefulness has long since worn off, if they ever had it to begin with. They are commonly discriminated against, and thus have a tendency to gather in tight communities of their own kind for protection and companionship. The discrimination against angels is a somewhat bizarre concept. In past societies and religions, it has been recorded that mythical creatures of the same name were benevolent, worshiped beings, that also brought good luck and protection. Needless to say, though, the existing angels of our society are not seen in the same light. This may or may not be because of their avian nature. Feathers are thought to breed disease, much like pigeons. Furthermore, many angels suffer from health complications and visible deformities, so for those who are ignorant to true facts, the assumption that angels carry disease might seem true. Another thing that might support this case is that many angels are forced to live in poor conditions due to their discrimination, so the comparison to pigeons is also enforced through that. Angels are also a sign of failure in science, and reminders of failure are also not cherished. However, not all angels are treated poorly. Angels who are blessed with well proportioned, healthy wings and beautiful faces are compared to the mythical beings previously mentioned, and are sometimes seen as deities and fortune tellers by some cultures and religions.